The invention relates in particular to a hand tool in the form of a hack-saw, that is rendered multi-purpose. A hack-saw conventionally comprises a frame, formed of steel or another suitable material, which has a narrow hardened steel blade tensioned between spaced anchoring locations provided by the frame. One end of the frame incorporates a handle whereby the hack-saw is displaceable to provide for the blade to perform a sawing action.
Insofar as the general configuration of a hack-saw is well known and as this does not constitute a part of the present invention, this is not described in any further detail herein. Also, any reference herein to a hack-saw must be interpreted as a reference to a hack-saw of a conventional type which has a frame incorporating a handle formation, at one end thereof, and an extension formation that extends from the handle formation to a free end disposed with respect to the handle formation to provide for a steel blade to be tensioned between anchoring locations defined at the said free end of the extension formation and at the handle formation end of the frame, respectively.